Un Halloween en el LUX
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Trixie tiene quince años y nunca ha dado problemas pero, hay una fiesta en el LUX, no la dejan ir y eso la enfada mucho. ¿Cómo se resolverá? ¿Quién la ayudará?


El silencio se había apoderado de la casa por unos minutos, por fin los niños dormían, y Cloe se sentó en el sofá un momento a disfrutar de la paz que tantas veces le faltaba. Desde que se había casado con Lucifer su vida había cambiado radicalmente, y le encantaba, adoraba a Jonnhy y la pequeña Maze, sus mellizos, y estaba profundamente enamorada de su marido. Pero había días en los que todo era desbordante. Vivir con dos niños pequeños, una adolescente, un hombre con síndrome de Peter Pan y resolver asesinatos al mismo tiempo desgastaba a cualquiera.

Un portazo seguido de la voz exaltada de Trixie rompieron su calma.

¡Que te digo que voy a ir!- la joven, que ya tenía quince años, gritaba con tanta fuerza que las venas se marcaban en su cuello como si fueran a explotar.

Y yo te digo a ti que no irás- rugió Lucifer tras ella, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para mantener contenido al demonio que aún llevaba dentro- Y si yo digo que no, es que no.

¡Dame al menos una razón!

Mmmm- fingió que pensaba unos segundos poniendo esa cara entre travieso y sexy que volvía loca a Cloe- ¡PORQUE NO!- dijo elevando aún más el tono de voz.

Vosotros dos- resonó la voz de la detective, firme pero sin gritar- Punto uno: si despertáis a los mellizos, los volveréis a dormir vosotros y punto dos: ¿qué os pasa?- cuestionó confundida. Su hija había sentido un flechazo por Lucifer desde que le conoció y él, aunque le había costado mucho reconocerlo, también había adorado a la niña desde el principio, y siempre habían sido muy cómplices.

Lucifer dice que no puedo ir a la fiesta de Halloween en el LUX y no quiere decirme el motivo- Cloe cruzó una mirada con su marido y este negó con la cabeza categóricamente.

Y no irás- reafirmó.

¿Porqué?

Porque yo he dicho que no- contestó el hombre.

Tú no me das órdenes, no eres mi padre- le gritó y se encerró en su habitación.

Lucifer se quedó completamente destrozado con esa frase. El mismo día de la boda con Cloe, durante los brindis, una graciosa Trixie que por aquel entonces tenía diez años, sorprendió a todos cuando llamó papá al nuevo marido de su madre. Y desde entonces no había dejado de hacerlo ni un solo día. Y siempre habían tenido esa relación estrecha, que había ocasionado incluso en más de una ocasión los celos del padre biológico de la niña.

Solo lo ha dicho porque está enfadada, cariño- dijo Cloe al ver la pena en su cara.

Cuando estamos enfadados decimos cosas que no nos atrevemos a decir cuando no lo estamos.

No, Lucifer, sabes que Trixie te adora.

Discúlpame- y sin más se fue a su habitación abatido.

Cloe cogió aire para tratar de calmarse y fue a hablar con su hija.

– ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

¿Qué quieres?- inquirió malhumorada.

No me hables así, jovencita- le amonestó- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Has herido los sentimientos de Lucifer.

Él no tiene sentimientos, es el diablo, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó irónica.

Sabes que eso no es cierto, él te quiere como a una hija y tu comentario le ha dolido mucho.

¡Y a mí me duele que no me deje ir a la fiesta!

Solo tienes quince años Trixie.

¡Todas mis amigas van a ir! .¡Y no me llames Trixie!- le gritó, últimamente se había empeñado en que ese diminutivo era demasiado infantil y ella ya no era una niña.

Me da igual lo que hagan tus amigas.

No puedes decirme que no y ya está, tienes que darme al menos una explicación.

No te equivoques- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- Yo sí que soy tu madre y no tengo que darte explicaciones, si digo que no, tú no cuestionas mis decisiones- sentenció dejando a Trixie más enfadada de lo que estaba.

Llegó hasta su dormitorio pensando en la forma en la que enfrentarse a un Lucifer entristecido. Con los años había aprendido a lidiar con todas sus facetas. Era un hombre complicado, debido a su naturaleza y a la vida que siempre llevó, le había sido difícil centrarse en el camino correcto, pero la amaba y lo había hecho por ella.

Con la ayuda de Linda, con la que seguía acudiendo a terapia y quien además les daba unas sesiones en pareja una vez al mes, y poniendo lo dos un poco de su parte, estaban consiguiendo que su matrimonio fuera a buen puerto. Eran felices. Y Cloe sabía manejarle en todas sus facetas, aún recordaba la cara de asombro que él puso cuando, en plena sesión de sexo le pidió que se transformara y esa noche, de una forma absolutamente adorable y sexy, Cloe Decker sometió a su voluntad al mismísimo Diablo. Pero si había una faceta de Lucifer con la que no podía era cuando se entristecía. Solo le daban ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo como si fuera uno de sus hijos pequeños. No soportaba verle triste.

Lucifer- le llamó al no verle en su cuarto.

Estoy aquí- escuchó su voz a través de la puerta que separaba su dormitorio del de los mellizos. Cuando entró le encontró sentado en la mecedora con la pequeña Maze dormida sobre su pecho- Ella estaba llorando.

Y tú la has calmado, como siempre. Está loca por su papá- él acariciaba los rizos negros de la niña. Era una mezcla perfecta de ambos, los ojos azules de Cloe y el pelo negro y rizado de Lucifer, mientras que su hermano Jonh era un Lucifer en miniatura.

Al menos Mazie no podrá decirme que no soy su padre cuando se enfade conmigo.

Trixie no lo ha dicho en serio.

¿Sabes por qué no quiero que vaya?- preguntó.

No, pero puedo imaginarlo y creo que es lo mismo por lo que no quiero yo.

Soy el dueño del LUX, sé cómo son esas fiestas. Aunque la nueva gerente la vende como algo inocente, una noche de Halloween y ya está, sé que no lo será.

Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que se meta en esos ambientes pero, está creciendo y me temo que si no es el LUX serán otros lugares, no podemos prohibirle siempre que salga.

¿Y encerrarla podemos? - Cloe negó con la cabeza.

Pon a la niña en la cuna y vamos a la cama.

¿Me darás mimos?- preguntó con su mejor cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Todos los que necesites, o todos los que estos dos diablillos nos dejen-respondió con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Trixie se levantó decidida a buscar ayuda. Ella quería ir a esa fiesta y sabía a quiénes recurrir. Su madre la dejó en la puerta del instituto pero ella no entró. Tomó el autobús y luego caminó un par de manzanas hasta la consulta de la doctora Linda Martin. Mientras andaba mandó un mensaje a quien, con los años, se había convertido en alguien imprescindible para ella: Maze.

¿Sucede algo, humanita?- le dijo a modo de saludo cuando coincidieron en la puerta de la consulta.

Necesito que la doctora y tú me ayuden con una cosa- informó llamando a la puerta.

Trixie, me dejó muy preocupada tu llamada. ¿Tus padres están bien?- cuestionó,en ocasiones, años atrás cuando los caracteres de Lucifer y Cloe chocaban mucho y Trixie sentía que todo iba mal más de una vez había recurrido a la doctora en busca de ayuda. Pero ellos ya había superado esa etapa.

No se trata de mamá y Lucifer- dijo- Bueno sí, pero no entre ellos, sino conmigo.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Maze.

Hay una fiesta de Halloween en el LUX.

Como cada año, sí.

Quiero ir. Lucifer ha dicho que no, y mamá como siempre se ha puesto de su parte- dijo dejándose caer en el sofá- ¡Y ninguno de los dos me quiere dar una explicación!

Trixie, ¿por qué le llamas Lucifer?

¡Es su nombre!.

Sí, pero le has estado llamando papá desde que se casó con tu madre.

¡Ese no es el tema aquí! ¡Quiero ir a esa fiesta y él no me deja! ¡No es nadie para darme órdenes!

Tranquilízate un poco. Ahora estás en mi consulta, y como te has sentado en mi sofá te trataré como a una paciente, así que yo dirijo la conversación. ¿Por qué crees que Lucifer no puede darte órdenes?

¡No es mi padre!

Lo ha sido, los últimos seis años, así le has considerado.

Pero no lo es. Él es el padre de Jonnhy y Mazie, pero no el mío- Maze la miraba atenta sin decir nada. Su amiga sabría como llegar al fondo de todo esto.

¿Y eso te molesta?

Tampoco es que podamos hacer nada ¿no? Él no me engendró, no es mi padre.

Trixie...

¡Beatriz! ¿Cómo tengo que deciros a todos que ya no tengo ocho años?

Perdón, Beatriz. Un padre no es el que engendra un hijo, sino quien le cuida y Lucifer te está cuidando a ti.

Exacto- apostilló Maze- ¿Ya se te olvidó quién estuvo a tu lado en la cama del hospital cuando te caíste y tuvieron que operarte el brazo? No se movió de tu lado en tres días. ¿Dónde estaba tu verdadero papaíto?

¡Maze!- le amonestó Linda- No estamos hablando de eso- lo menos que necesitaban eran que la joven se sintiera mal porque su verdadero padre estabas siempre ausente.

Está bien, quizás, me estoy equivocando, pero es que él no puede decirme que no y porque no y ya está.

Bien, sí, en eso tienes razón. Seguro que tiene un motivo y debería dártelo. Pero no entiendo tu reacción desmesurada. Son tus padres, y te dirán que no a muchísimas cosas, a veces incluso, simplemente porque quieren, sin una explicación.

Es que...- meditó unos segundos.

¿Qué, Beatriz?

Soy una buena chica- explicó- Me portó bien, saco buenas notas y les ayudó con mis hermanos. ¡Gracias a Maze y a mí, no han pagado una canguro en los dos años y medio de vida de los mellizos!- la adulta asintió, era cierto. Ella adoraba a los niños de sus amigos. Se sintió muy alagada cuando le dijeron que la niña llevaría su nombre puesto que ella era la mejor amiga de los dos, y le gustaba cuidar de ellos.

¿Te sientes desplazada? ¿Crees que tus padres ya no te dan la atención que tenías antes?

Obviamente que no me la dan. Yo ya no soy una niña, no les necesito tanto, y los pequeños dan mucho trabajo. Pero no me molesta, sé que si les necesito, estarán.

Entonces, ¿qué te molesta?

Jamás les pido nada a cambio. Nunca les he dado ni un problema. Tengo amigas que fuman, que se drogan y una chica de mi instituto está embarazada con catorce- dijo- Yo me porto bien, y solo les pido que me dejen ir a una dichosa fiesta inocente, que además es en el bar de Lucifer.

¿Se lo has explicado a ellos?

No, me han dejado. Desde que se lo planteé a él en el coche dijo que no, llegamos a casa discutiendo, le grité que no era mi padre y mamá se enfadó también y dijo que ella tampoco me dejaba. ¡No atienden a razones!

¿Le gritaste que no era tu padre?- la joven asintió y Linda memorizó una nota mental: reservar una cita para Lucifer- ¿Y esperabas que después de eso te escucharan? Heriste los sentimientos de una persona que te quiere.

¡Eso es lo mismo que dijo mamá anoche! ¡Todas estáis siempre de su parte!

Y tú también sueles estarlo- dijo Maze.

Chicas, chicas...no es cuestión de estar de parte de nadie. Es sensatez, tú no puedes herir a una persona y pretender que después te escuche.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? Quiero ir a esa fiesta. Por una noche, ser una adolescente normal, estoy cansada de ser la niña buena que estudia y cuida de sus hermanos- durante unos minutos Trixie soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro- Y es que cuando voy a casa de papá, la cosa no mejora, él y su mujer tienen dos niños también. Y ella no me soporta. Por eso solo me invitan una vez al mes, dos días.

Entiendo tu postura. Tu vida ha cambiado muchísimo en estos últimos años, has pasado de ser hija única a tener nada menos que cuatro hermanos.

...y al menos Lucifer me quiere, y me trata bien y siempre está de mi parte. La semana pasada me llevó a comer tarta de chocolate a un lugar nuevo, después del instituto, y mamá casi le mata, ¡le cobraron cien pavos por cada porción!- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero es que mi padre pasa de mí cuando estoy en su casa. Solo ve por los ojos de su mujer- siguió sin escuchar a la doctora- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó- He herido al único padre que se preocupa de mi por una simple fiesta.

Al final has llegado al punto al que había que llegar, tú solita...

Tengo que pedirle perdón.

Sí, pero en algo tienes razón. Ellos deben decirte al menos porqué no te dejan ir a esa fiesta. Sin gritos, ni discusiones.

Exacto, humanita. Que te den sus razones. Yo trataré de hablar con ellos también, les diré que voy a estar por allí y que vigilaré que no hagas nada extraño, al fin y cabo hemos pasado Halloween juntas desde que tenías nueve años ¿vas a dejarme tirada ahora? ¿A la tía Maze?- preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de buena.

Valeee...si ese par de pesados al final me deja ir, no me importa que estés por allí, hasta puede que me tome una copa contigo pero sí se me acerca algún chico guapo, no me lo espantes,ni me lo robes...

¿Copa? ¿Chico guapo? Ahora la que no quiere que vayas a la fiesta soy yo- dijo Maze y las tres sonrieron.

Gracias, doctora- Trixie se levantó del sofá y la abrazó- Papá te pagará la consulta- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Sí, sí, ya estoy acostumbrada a las consultas gratis en esta familia- apostilló con una sonrisa y mandó un mensaje a Cloe citándoles a ella y Lucifer a una sesión.


End file.
